As means to clean floors, carpets, etc., sticky cleaners that uses pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) to catch matter (dust, dirt, etc.) to be removed have been widely used. Such a sticky cleaner has, for instance, a freely rotatable roll form and PSA is placed on the roll surface. By rotating the roll while allowing the PSA on the roll surface to make contact with an area being cleaned, matter to be removed on the area being cleaned is caught with the PSA and eliminated. Publications disclosing this type of conventional art include Patent Document 1.